Words Sink Deep
by StreetLightsFade
Summary: Bella left her high school due to the torment from her peers. She comes back beautiful and with new confidence. How will everyone react? How will the Cullens and Hales react? BxE eventually. AH.
1. Welcome to my Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N: Hello! This is a totally new story so I hope you like it! Review if you think I should continue with it. Your also warned that this story isint all butterfly's and rainbows. It wont be as happy as my other story. But hopefully you guy will like it as much! Here your are.. **

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life.

Two Years Earlier:

Fat. Ugly. Gross. Words I hear everyday from the torment of my peers and I agree with every single one of them. I'm nothing special. Nobody thinks I'm special. Nobody at all. Perhaps my mother but I'm not sure.

I was short about 5"4 and about 20 pounds over weight. I had pimply skin and had short frizzy brown curly hair. I had huge "harry potter" glasses as my peers like to call them and a full mouth of braces. I was not good at sports at all. I was actually a klutz, I tripped over everything!

I guess the reason why people made fun of me besides my look was because of my brain. I was fuc*in smart. A genius as the teachers like the call me. I was probably the ugliest most teased human species in the school. The most hated. The most made fun of. I had no friends at all. No body wanted to drown in sorrow with me.

Not that I cut my self or anything. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of me doing that. That would put another thing on the list to tease me. And yes there is a list. Posted on the students bulletin board. The board that the teachers don't ever look at. At the moment the list looks like this:

_The Things we HATE about Isabella Marie Swan: By of course the Cheer Squad_

_She's ugly._

_Stupid_

_Revolting_

_Disgusting_

_Hated by everyone of course including us. OF COURSE._

_Nerdy. _

_Brace Face_

_Harry potter himself. Minus the hotness._

_Book worm. _**[ which I am.]**

_Fat_

_Frizzy haired._

_Pimply_

_Never kissed._

_Never had a boyfriends_

_Absolute Prude._

_No fashion sense._

_Freak._

_No friends._

_Klutzy._

And the one that sent me to my move. The breaking point. One of the many reasons why I hate my life.

_She is UNLOVED by everyone._

Of course half the things on this list made no sense like how they used stupid and nerdy. The cheer squad is basically what it says. All though they seem most popular they are not. The Cullen, Hale, clan are. They are made of the five most beautifulest people you will ever meet. Alice Cullen, the groups own fashion obsessed she is extremely nice though and hyper. Very hyper.

Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend and the mediator of the group. The calm one. The resonable one.

Rosalie Hale, the prettiest in the group. Basically the prettiest girl in the school. She would be on the school cheer squad but she doesnt want to. I bet she's nice under all the designer clothes and makeup.

Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's boyfriend. He's the protective goof ball of the group.

And lastly, Edward Cullen. The silent musical one. The single one and the one who turns down all date offers. With his emerald green eyes and copper hair every girl melts at the spot of him. Not me though .

The great thing about the Cullen's is they never tease me. Never. The only people in the school who don't. The reason I know all about them is because of my being invisible to everyone. I hear things. And no don't freak out not dead people or ghosts.

The reason I care to even know about them is because they intrigue me.

Why wouldn't they? Why wouldn't they tease me any chance they got? I thought of this as I boarded the plane to Florida leaving all those New Yorkers back home. Back home. I was leaving possibly never going back to that high school. It was my second year in high school and I needed a new change a new start. The reason why I was moving haunted my thoughts as I looked out the window to the dark night sky.

_Flashback:_

_I was going to school that day. It was like every other day. I looked at the list. Not because I wanted to but because Tanya, Nicole , and Jessica. The leaders of the "Cheer Squad" were forcing me. I looked at the list and noticed the new edition. UNLOVED. I knew I was unloved. I knew that everyone hated me. Of course my parents didn't. But I could see that they were disappointed in me. They loved me sure but they needed to move on with there life. It was then that I realized that I needed to move on. So I decided to move in with my aunt to New York. Hoping I was leaving New York behind for a very long time._

_End of Flashback. _

So here I am ugly, uncoordinated, and fat. Welcome to my Life.


	2. Loved or Neglected

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N: Hey. Hope you like It so far. I did warn you it is a little different. Please review.**

Chapter 2: Loved or Neglected?

Present:

My life was going perfect in Florida. I had awesome friends and I was popular. I chuckled thinking about it. Me Bella Swan. That same Bella Swan that was a complete outcast in New York is now the schools queen bee or whatever you want to call it.

I didn't dress like everyone else so I didn't really get it. I have to thank it all to my best friend for turning my life around though. Capri. And yes that is a name! She is an awesomely pretty brunette rocker chick. Kinda like me. Were called the twins in our school. The only difference between us is the eyes. I have large doe eyes and she has killer blue ones. Separate were scary but together were deadly.

No body crosses us. We were each others other halves. And not in a lesbian way. In a sister way. We believe that we are twins separated at birth. I owe everything to her. She changed my life around.

I'm now a bad ass kinda but with a good side. I'm smart still. Still a genius. I'm also nice and friendly and I do not tolerate bullying. Lastly, I'm not a slut and I don't do drugs.

The reasons I'm pretty bad is because. I beat up people who make fun of me or others. People who deserve it. People like Nicole and Jessica and Tanya. People I cant stand. The only person who knows of my recent torment is Capri and she wouldn't dare tell anyone. Also, a bad thing I do is I usually skip class and smart mouth the teachers. I mean I am smarter than them.

I don't think I'm a bad ass at all but people make assumptions so let them think what they think. Thanks to the bitches in New York I've met my best friend.

So here I am with my rocking cool aunt lily in florida when my dear mother calls and says she wants me to move back. My immediate reaction was no. Hell no at that. I would not move back. But then I though about all those bitches and jerks who made fun of me. Who brought me down. Who's words still haunt me this very day, there words sunk deep within my soul.

I was a mask of my true self back then and now I am my true self. So I packed up my stuff and said goodbye to Capri. My one true friend. When I told her I was leaving we cried. We cried our eyes out. Imagine two rocking cool chicks crying. Quite comical. Cynical in a way.

That was the first time we cried since I got to Florida and told her my story. I remember it perfectly. I was at my aunts house in my room when she came in.

_Flashback._

" _Hey I'm Capri your next door neighbor." the gorgeous girl with dark brown long hair and beautiful blue eyes said._

" _Isabella Swan." I sniffed. I don't trust her she'll probably make my life a living hell._

" _What's the matter Bella?" she asked. Bella. I liked it. And with the way she said it with such sincerity and niceness I told her. I told her everything. I let her into my caged heart. The heart I never let anybody into. When I was done she was crying with me until she got pissed._

" _Give me the names and I'll beat all there asses up!" she exclaimed looked really angry. _

" _Why do you care?" I remember asking._

" _Because the same thing happened to me" she answered. She told me her story and we cried again. We have been best friends ever since._

_End of Flash Back._

I wish Capri could have came with me. But her mother wouldn't let her. She could come over for holidays and some weekends though. I guess I never mentioned that Capri and I were rich. Too rich. Rich enough that people used us. Of course back then in New York no one knew of this so I wasn't used and disposed of like some dirty tissue.

"Passengers you my now exit the plane. Thank you for riding with – insert plane company here- ! We hope you enjoy your stay in New York."

I found my mom in the crowded airport. She obviously looked surprised based on my looks. I was in my third year of high school though and I haven't seen her in two years. Not even a phone call. I guess my mother was always ashamed of having a daughter that didn't meet up to her expectations. A daughter who couldn't go to formal balls and such for the upper social class. Not that I had a choice. Even when we hosted them she forbided me from going. No one knew that Renee and Charlie Swan had a daughter Well I'm sure they knew I was born but by now they probably all think that I'm dead. Goody.

" Bella dear your gorgeous!" Renee exclaimed. No shit sherlock.

" What was your first clue." I practically sneered.

" So glad to have you back! You must attend our ball that were hosting next Friday!" she exclaimed completely ignoring me. Oh so now I'm improved upon.

" What ever." I answered we road in her Ferrari back home were Charlie wasn't there of course. He was never there, always on business trips. Although Renee didn't seem to mind at all.

Renee led me to my room which was now completely different looking. I'm guessing she got the memo that I was pretty enough now. I guess now she wont neglect me. At least I didn't have to clean anymore. The room was a dark blue with accents of blue and gray. I had to admit it was gorgeous. I called Capri and vented. She understood like no body could ever.

I put all my clothes away in my closest and went to sleep dreaming of the dreadful day of school that awaits me tomorrow. I slept crying in rhythm with the rain pelting down on my rain.

Was it better to be loved based on vanity or not loved at all?


	3. Understood

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini a/n: Hope you like this chapter! It's the one you've all been waiting for! Oh and please review.**

Chapter 3: Understood.

_Chirp, chirp, chirp._

The birds woke me up from my great dream. Good thing I like birds. I looked at my alarm clock and the red blinking numbers said 6:00. I have an hour and a half to get to school.

I dragged my self out of bed to take a cold shower which thankfully woke me up. Before I went to the closet I looked out the window. It was January so it was snowing as I suspected. September was the start of school so yes I would be the new girl. Probably the only one.

It _was_ January.

I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and my paramore black t-shirt. I pulled on my black uggs. And yes I wear uggs. Even if I hate the look a likes in every school the boots were extremely comfy. I grabbed my car keys and book bag and made my way to the garage towards my car, a black BMW. It was gorgeous and brand new. No one else had it.

I drove to the school. The school that held so many painful memory's. Not one good one.

I parked into a spot took a few deep breaths and stepped out of the car. Making my way to the main office were Mrs. Beads resided. Mrs. Bead was probably my only friend in the school she was the school secretary and she always let me go home on a day that I couldn't handle the teasing. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

" Hello dear can I help you?" Mrs. Bead asked.

" Yes. I'm a new student here. My name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella." I answered chuckling at her shocked face.

" Isabella! You are so gorgeous. I cant wait till everyone else sees you! I barely recognized you. Here is your schedule and I would say come to me if you have any troubles but you don't look like the kind of gal anybody messes with. At least not anymore." Mrs. Bead rambled excitedly handing me my schedule and I headed to my locker to put my books away.

Luckily no body said anything to me on my way to my locker. I just received a few jealous and lust filled glances. I ignored them. Just like I did back in Florida with Capri.

When I got to my locker I immediately hung up a picture of Capri and I leaning on our motorcycles. The motorcycle I had to leave in Florida. Sad but Capri promised to take care of it.

I pulled out the books I needed for math, shut my locker and turned around running into a pixie. A pixie I knew all to well. Alice Cullen.

" Hello! I see your new here my name is Alice Cullen! What's yours?" She asked excitedly the hall way was suddenly quiet. I knew why the Cullen's and Hale's never talked to anybody out of there loop. Aw crap I had to say my name.

" Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I said expecting her to turn and walk away disgusted but she didn't. She hugged me not looking shocked at all like all the other students.

" Oh Bella I remember you. I've always wanted to be friends with you but I never got a chance. Now though I know that were going to be the best of friends." she responded.

" I have a feeling were going to be great friends to. But don't pity me I have gotten over it." I lied about the second. I did actually feel like we were going to be friends.

" Awesome! Now let me see your schedule to see what classes we have together!" She said excitedly while I handed her my schedule.

" Yay! We have all the same classes! With Rose also." Alice said.

Classes with Alice were fun and pretty much uneventful. Rose and I also hit it off after realizing how a like we are. We have yet to share our stories with one another but I'm hoping maybe we will during lunch.

" Hey Bella wanna sit with us for lunch?" Alice asked.

" Of course." I answered and the three of us made our way to the cafeteria.

When we walked in the students of the cafeteria were utterly silent. Watching the three of us make our way to "the table".

At the table sat Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They didnt look that surprised at all.

All three of them introduced themselves. Emmett with a hug. Jasper with a hand shake. Edward with a nod.

It was my turn." My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella." I said. They didn't look all to shocked.

" So Bella what's your story?" A velvety voice that I recognized as Edward's asked.

" Story?" I asked confused.

" Yes Bella everyone at this table as a story. Usually a dark one at that." Jasper answered.

" Well my story is pretty dark. But I don't believe that it is too bad. My first year of high school everything took a turn for the worst. I was no longer my mothers cute little girl. I was ugly and fat. My mom decided that she didn't love me anymore so she had me work with the maids and live with them in the maids house. She completely ignored me. I was neglected. Then to make manners worst at school everyone made fun of me. Of course not you guys. I'm sure you've all seen the list." I said while they all nodded. " Well one day I came to school and Tanya, Jessica, and Nicole forced me to look at it. It said unloved. Unloved which is exactly what I felt like. I realized that nobody loved me and I needed a new start. So I moved to Florida in with my aunt and met my best friend, and twin sister. Not by blood but we look almost exactly a like. She helped me turn into the true me like she did for herself when she went through the same thing for me. Hearing that I was beautiful now my mom decided to send me back and love me again. Of course it was love in vanity. She only loves me for my beauty." I finished not crying once. I don't cry barely ever.

Rose was crying a little and she looked like she understood. Like she understood perfectly. I bet she did.

Finally somebody who undestood.


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 4: Feelings.

After telling my life story everything began to lighten up.

Emmett cracked jokes, Alice and Rose talked about shopping and fashion, gah, Jasper stared adoringly at Alice and Edward was... Edward was very difficult to understand. He was really sweet sure but one minute he's all jolly happy and the next he's dark and mysterious. So mysterious.

I've never really been the Nancy Drew type but Edward was a mystery that I would love to solve. Of course he'd have to tell me and I had a feeling, a premonition if you will, that Edward had the darkest story out of all of us. Us. I've never felt that I've belonged this well not counting Capri.

They were all so nice and excepting.

I realized something else as well, nobody else told me there stories. I told them mine and yet I have not learned theres.

" How come I haven't heard any of your stories yet?" I asked bluntly and to the point.

" Well, we were hoping you could come over to our house after school and we'd all tell you." Edward answered back smoothly in his velvety voice. Velvety voice since when do I say things like that!?

Eh I'm going crazy.

" Sure should I follow you there?" I asked agreeing.

" Nah, I can just follow you to your house in my car and then we can go to my house. Is that ok?" Alice asked answering for Edward. Edward just rolled his eyes.

" Yeah that's fine."

" What period class do you have next Bella?" Alice asked.

" Biology."

" OMC! That's perfect Edward does too he can show you!" She squealed.

" Wait but I thought you and Rose had every class with me?"I questioned confused.

" Well I though I did but you an Edward are in advanced Biology while Rose and I are in regular."

" Oh."

" Yeah, well bye!" Alice said excitedly and started walking out with Rose. And as if she was physic the bell rang. Freaky.

Edward started walking away and I had to run to catch up with him.

" Hey Edward!" I said over the hallway chatter.

" Hello." he answered in a nondescript tone. I tried in vain to start a conversation with him but all he gave me were short answers. Answers like yes, no, maybe. Gr he was infuriating! And what was he bi-polar or something?

" Bella were here." Edward said snapping me out of my thoughts and, grabbing my hand to pull me into the classroom that I just passed. A electric shock went through my hand. He must have felt it to cause he pulled his hand back suddenly. What the hell was that?

Mr. Banner sadly introduced me to the class although most students knew me from my previous years and I saw Lauren in the class. Lauren!? Is this not an advanced class?

Mr. Banner pointed me to my seat which was right next to Edward. _Great_.

Mr. Banner had to go somewhere or something so he left as I was making my way to my seat. Lauren being the major slut that she is tripped me on the way there.

" Well if it is int the school _loser."_ She said in her disgusting nasal voice. Please just because that used to make me cry doesn't mean it does anymore. I am a new Bella Swan.

" Well if it is int the school slut." I said in an equally disgusted tone and made my way to my seat leaving away the shocked giggling students, and a huffing Lauren.

"Nice." Edward said appreciatively.

" What are you actually talking to me now?" I asked shocked.

" No." he answered back turning back to face front turning back into cold Edward.

The rest of the day passed non eventful sadly and utterly boring. I was super excited to hear there sad stories. I knew I'd probably cry but I still want to know what they've been through. And if I'm not lying to myself I really just want to solve the mystery that is Edward Cullen.

Alice staying true to her promise met me right near my car. I was about to ask how she knew which car was mine but thought better of it. Alice will be Alice. She told me the yellow Porsche was mine and started following me to my house. I drove into the long luxurious drive way with Alice still trailing behind me.

I turned of the tunes and parked my car making my way over to Alice's Porsche.

" Wow!" Alice squealed. " Your mansion is HUGE!"

" Yeah I guess it kind of is. But I'm guessing that yours is twice as big."

" Nope actually its a little smaller than yours." she started. " So onto more interesting topics, what do you think of my brother?"

" Um.. I don't know he doesn't seem to like my very much. He is very, very handsome." I said unsure. And he was handsome with his copper right of bed hair, his dazzling green eyes, and his medium built lean body. He was perfection in itself.

" Well of course he's handsome he is my twin brother! And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't not like you, quite the opposite in fact." She answered.

" He likes me?" I stuttered shocked.

" Well of course Bells your gorgeous! Do you like him?" she prodded.

" I don't know." I answered honestly.

" How do you feel when your around him?"

" Well I have this tug on my heart when ever I seem him and when ever we touch its like electricity. I've never really though about it Alice." I admitted. Oh goodness I do like him don't I?! Oh well. She started squealing. Oh boy.

" Wait till Rosie heres this!" She squealed. Oh goodness what was the pixie planning.

" Wait till Rose hear that you actually called her Rosie!" I yelled back knowing fully well that Rose _hated _the name Rosie. She says it makes her feel old, pssh. Like Rosalie Hale can ever actually like old.

" Were here!" Alice announced pulling up to a gorgeous white mansion that was right next to mine? "What the hell Alice?"

" Well I thought we could talk some! Now lets get inside!" She squealed grabbing my hand and practically dragging me inside.

" Crazy pixie." I muttered.

" Hey I heard that!" she called.

I walked into the leaving room to see everyone sitting

" Story time!" Emmett boomed. Story time it was.


	5. Story Time

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_I walked into the leaving room to see everyone sitting_

" _Story time!" Emmett boomed. Story time it was._

Chapter 5: Story time.

I don't see why Emmett was so excited. I mean its not like these were happy stories we were hearing and he has all ready heard them all. Maybe he covers up all his feelings with bravado and jokes. I'd have to ask Rosalie.

" So who wants to start?" Alice asked sounding for once not perky.

Silence.

" Well I guess I'll go now you big chickens!" Alice joked but she sounded awfully nervous.

" My story, like all of ours is not a happy one. When Edward and I were about eleven our parents passed. Naturally we were sent to an orphanage but, we were separated. I never found out were Edward went because I was the first to leave, apparently little girls are more popular to adopt or something. My adoptive parents names were Louis and Caroline and they all ready had daughter the same age as me 11, named Lucy. Lucy and I got along great, she didn't replace Edward but she was the sister I had never had. Three years latter when we were both 14 Lucy passed. It was a rare cancer or something, I never was brave enough to ask. My parents were torn apart and depressed, I was to. So when I thought they were somewhat better, I told them about my visions that, I guess helped them hit the breaking point. I was coming home from dance that day and I walked into the door to find them both dead in our living room, a bullet in each of there hearts. Later I found out that my Louis shot Caroline after her permission of course and then Louis shot himself. After a lot of searching I found Edward again and the rest is history." Alice said, explaining her tragic life story.

I was going to say I was sorry but I knew that wouldn't help anything so, I just stayed silent.

" I guess I can go next." Jasper said and dove into his depressing story.

" As you all know Rosalie is my twin sister and she is as involved in this story as I am pretty much. Rosalie has always been the golden child, she was beautiful, polite, and a perfect lady. What more could a pair of rich parents want? I was always pretty much neglected and alone to myself. Never, like Bella, invited to dinner parties or anything fancy like that. So to distract myself from the horrible pain of it all I started slashing my wrists, legs, arms anywhere to relieve the emotional pain. I did it for about 3 years. Starting when I was fourteen and ending a year ago so at sixteen. Half way through Rosalie found out and was of course very very concerned. Rose was about the only person that ever loved me in my family so I wasn't completely unloved. What got me to stop was simple, Alice. As soon as I laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one and I knew that she had a bad past. I also knew that I had to be the strong one and help her get through it all. I owe Alice my life, and I love her deeply." Jasper finished and Alice kissed him gently.

Again no words but _awe_.

Rosalie started her story with no opening words.

"What Jasper forgot to mention was that he was abused as well by our father, so that was another cause. Anyway, many may think that my life is absolutely perfect because I'm beautiful. I hope to not sound conceited, but I'm very sure of myself. My beauty to me is as much of a curse as it is a gift. Many do not look beyond the beauty to see me for me, that is one of my parents many mistakes. Yes, Jasper and I still live with our parents but we do not associate with them not after what happened. Because of my beauty I feel that I am not really loved. Just fake loved, I guess. My story is frightfully a lot like Bella's almost exact except for one major factor. I was raped. Raped to almost death but luckily Emmett found me and brought me to the hospital. After I was healed physically Emmett patched me back together emotionally and I love him for it." Again another kiss between Rosalie and Emmett this time.

I hugged Rosalie this time fiercely. I could have sworn I felt some wetness were Rosalie's head was on my shoulder.

" My turn. My story again is not as bad as the others but I wont be cracking any jokes during it like I usually do. I used to have this girlfriend named Jade and I loved her deeply of course not as much as I do Rosalie now, but at the time I thought it was a lot. Jade and I were dating for awhile up until last year. She was in college so you wont see her around our school. I was going to propose even If I was only sixteen, I mean I thought she was the one. The day before I was going to propose she barged into my house and shot both my parents and then herself. They found out later on that she was a drug user a very frequent drug user. Carlisle and Esme adopted me and when I found Rosalie in that ally bleeding to death I knew she was the one. I know it sound weird and awkward but that's how I feel in love with her." Emmett finished and cue the kiss.

" My turn, I guess." Edward said and chuckled darkly. " Some may say that mine is the saddest and most horrible but I beg to differ. The parents who adopted me, if you could actually call them parents, were named Joseph and Sally. The seemed nice at first but that all changed way to quickly my first night there. It was obvious that they were alcoholics and they drank _a lot_. Joseph was apparently a abusive and angry drunk and Sally was a slut when she was drunk. Every single night, Joseph hit me and hit me and hit me and Sally raped me and raped me and raped me. This went on for about three years until finally I took action. I found the gun that Joseph hid and shot them both right through the heart all though they didn't ever really have one. Of course this doesn't sound bad but lets say that when I finally got out I had _a lot_ of broken bones. It was a miracle I didn't die. I've been raped and abused for three years straight every single night and yet I am still standing here. I was really depressed all the time too until this year I have actually been feeling kinda happy." Edward finished.

" Why Edward?" Alice asked curious but she still had a knowing look.

" Because of Bella." He answered back looking into my eyes and ever so gently he kissed me.

**OK, well your probably like what the hell right. I know the got together really fast but remember that there soul mates. There destined to be together! So thats how I see it. I'm a strong believer in fate. Hope you liked it. By the way what story do you like better W.S.D or D.R.V? **


	6. Pickup Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.. sadly :(**

**Mini A/N: Hello! I got a very helpful review and in response I just would like to say, well type.: Thanks and I will certainly not curse you out or anything. I wont even get offended. And as for the whole trust thing. I know it was fast but there soul mates! There meant to be together. Anyways its not like they said I love you or anything yet. Also, I just kind of want things to go like this. It annoys me in stories when it takes so long for them to get together. Anyways thanks for the reviews and hears chapter 6.**

Chapter 6: Pick-up Lines.

After Edward's confession Edward offered to walk me home since it made no sense to drive me home. We walked home in a comfortable silence, it was nice.

Every time I look at Edward I'm always awestruck of his beauty. I felt a little self-conscious. For a moment, I felt unworthy of being in his very presence but, _I_ was the one that made him happy. Me, Bella Swan.

I looked up and realized we were on my front porch, I tapped Edward on the shoulder. He was deep in thought as well.

" Sorry, about that." Edward said nervously. Hm, I guess he had as little experience in this whole relationship thing that I did.

" Oh no, its fine." I answered. Awkward silence, this was weird.

" Well, um, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend maybe?" He stuttered.

My face must have shown amazement. Edward Cullen, the boy that every girl wants, the boy that turns down everyone, asked _me_ to be _his_ girlfriend?!

" What?" He asked confused. " It's ok to say no you know." He said looking deeply sad.

" How could I say no to a person like you, Edward Cullen?" I asked and he blushed. Blushed! How adorable.

" But, Edward I am curious.." I started.

" About what?" He quickly answered. Someones impatient!

"Why are you suddenly asking me to be your girlfriend when you turned down all those other girls?" I inquired. " Oh and don't use the " You make me happy bella dear!" excuse cause thats just bull."

He chuckled and suddenly turned deadly serious. " I guess I was just waiting for the right girl."

And then he placed his soft lips onto mine in a quick but passionate kiss.

" Your so cheesy Edward! Do you have a notebook or something that you collect cheesy lines in?" I asked.

" How'd you guess!?" He asked in mock wonderment.

" I guess Alice's physic skill are contagious." I said.

" You do realize that makes no sense at all right?" He asked clearly amused.

" Yup!" I retorted excitedly.

" So _girlfriend_, want to go on a date this saturday?" He asked.

" Of course,_ boyfriend._ But I do have another question!" I answered back enthused that I could call him my boyfriend.

" You and your questions. Well ask away if you must." He said in mock annoyance.

" Why did you totally ignore me during school like in the hall way and all. Like seriously jerk much Edward?"

" Sorry I was just I guess scared that I finally found a girl that I actually found somewhat attractive. Not just physically, but on the inside of you to. Your beautiful inside and out Bella."He answered.

I kissed him this time. Sigh, who would have guessed that I would grow to find cheesy pick up lines attractive.

" Cheesy line number 2. Were on a roll Edward Cullen!"

" Another one to put in my notebook!" He said in mock excitement. Holy crow I use the word mock a lot!

" Erm, Bella sorry to be a total party popper but shouldn't you be inside by now?" He asked.

" Nah, my mom doesn't care." I answered trying to sound like I didn't care. But of course he didn't fall for it. He looked concerned but didn't say anything, probably guessing that I didn't feel like talking about it.

He took a seat on the bench we have and I sat next to him.

" Hey wanna play a game?" He asked. " I sometimes play it with Jasper, and Emmett."

" Sure! What is it?"

" Well, a cheesy pick-up contest. I thought it would be fitting and all with all your comments." He answered back.

" Well excuse me for not falling at you feet sir. I will try better sir." I retorted.

" Your such a smart arse Swan."

" OK lets play this game. Are dirty pick-up lines allowed?" I asked.

" Nope!" He answered back. Darn this might be kinda hard! Almost all pick-up lines are dirty.

" OK you go first then."

" Your so beautiful that you made me forget my pick-up line." he said. Haha that was a really good one!

"Are you going to ask me out? Or, do I have to lie to my diary?" I retorted back while he chuckled. Gah, guy pick-up lines are hard!

" When I look into your eyes it likes a gateway to a world I want to be apart of." Aw that was cute.

" I sneezed because god blessed me with you." I said.

" Your dad must be a baker cause you have a nice set of buns." He said laughing.

" Excuse me mr. No dirty pick-up lines." I said.

" Well it's true." he said looking quite innocent.

" Aw well thats kinda sweet in a sick way." I said kissing him sweetly.

" OK, well my "parents" are probably freaking out so I gotta go bye bella" Edward said and kissed me sweetly before turning his back on me and walking away.

" Hey Edward!" I called.

" Yeah?"

" I see what you mean about nice buns!" and I turned laughing into the house but not before I saw him blushing.

**Ok I kinda hated that chapter but I really wanted to put it out. The buns thing was kinda weird but whatever... Ok please review if you dont think this story is horrible? Oh and if you think I should just stop while im ahead or not..**

**- Gabby x23**


	7. Hand in Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or frosted flakes : ( Oh and I'm not Taylor swift nor do I own her wonderful songs. : (**

Chapter 7: Hand in Hand.

I ran up to my room pulled on my pj's and went to sleep. But the nightmares that usually haunted my dreams were not there that night. Instead I dreamed of a gorgeous young man with brilliant green eyes the color of emeralds and hair the color of a shiny penny gleaming brilliantly in the sun.

My Boyfriend. My Edward.

Goodness that sounds amazingly awesome! I just felt like squealing and jumping on my bed, which I didn't do of course. I'm no Alice or anything. I can't remember the last time I felt so alive and happy! It's like he's bringing out a side of me I never knew was there! Wow now I'm cheesy..

After having these rather up-lifting thoughts I jumped out of bed. -which is really weird since I usually have to drag myself out of bed.- I took a super fast shower and changed into my favorite well worn jeans, a plain navy blue t-shirt, and black converse.

I know, I know I'm wearing an actual color.

If Renee actually cared she would have been proud. But no, I'm not going to let my mom's failed attempt at parenting ruin my vibe.

I shoved a bowl of cereal down my throat. "Frosted Flakes" of course!

I grabbed my bag and practically ran outside to get to school. Which was a first.

I hopped into my own car even though Edward offered me to drive I decided to just meet him at school. I loved driving my car.

I turned the key into the ignition and shut the door. I buckled my seatbelt and put the gear shift to drive.

I drove steadily to school and parked smoothly in a spot right next to Edwards. Of course.

I slowly got out but the changed to fast as soon as I saw his tousled head of hair.

I literally ran straight into his arms and he caught me holding me bridal style. We were getting lots of looks but we didn't care. Why should we?

No words were needed. We just looked into each others eyes and smiled. He kissed me gently then setting me down letting go of everything besides my hand.

Together we walked into school. Braving the darkness awaiting us.

The torment awaiting us. And most of all the hardships awaits us. Put we could take it.

Hand in Hand. Together always.

We've got the ways

That we can beat this

Theres something

In your eyes

Says we can beat this

Beacause these things

Will Change

We can see it now

These walls

That they put up

To hold us back

Will fall down

It's a revolution

It's how we'll become

Who we're

Supposed to be

* Change- by Taylor Swift *

**Author Note:**

**Short I know! But, I needed to write a short little fluff. This was needed. And yeah I'm told daily that I'm a sap.. Anywho if you like my story or if you have any cute or sad ideas for this story review or email or whatever people call it....**

**-Gabriella**


	8. War

**Disclaimer: I do not own twiligt. ): **

**Mini A/N: AHHH! I'm still stuck on my other story ): Should they _all_ become vampires? Or should they _all_ stay human? HELP! Hah anyway.. Review please (:**

Chapter 9: War

We walked across the parking lot and into our very own personal hell. Well, mine anyway.

Edward was a God to these children. Yes, children.

Hopefully they'll see that I'm now part of there "group" and back the hell off. But am I really going to be that lucky?

We walked right into those big black metal doors and into the hallway. Chatter imediately stopped. I felt like I was in a movie. You know the ones were someone walks into a room and everyone stops talking suddenly? Yup that's just my luck.

I felt really uncomfortable and I'm sure my face looked like a ripe tomatoe. I looked at Edward catiously and of course, he was a picture of ease.

Not even ruffeled or charigned by the sudden, awkward, silence.

He turned and saw me there standing nervously and gave me a reasurring smile. Not that it worked.

My self-esteem was super low. So low, that I could barely think, let alone speak, understaning sentences.

After about a few minutes of shocked silence, thankfully the chatter went back up again. Gossip probably. Living in a small town is the pits.

" Does that happen a lot?" I asked Edward catiously as he lead me through the crowd like frikin moses.

He let out a loud laugh, causing a lot of people to stare at him in shock. What _is_ there problem? I seethed in my head.

" All the time Bella." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

" You don't care?" I asked unconvinced.

" Why should I?"

"Because they were looking at us like we were circus freaks or something!" I shouted.

" Nah, you get used to it." He shrugged. " Sadly, were "popular". Not that we would care anyway." He continued in an off-hand tone.

" We?" I asked confused.

" Our group." He said not comprending how I didn't think of that?

" Our?" I asked confused.

"Yes, bella love, Ours." he said and my heart filled with joy. I kissed him immetiatley not caring that now I'm probably going to be on about half of the school girls hate list. As long as I had my gorgeous Edward.

" Bella!" I heard a pixie voice yell loudly over the loud crowd.

"Alice!" I yelled back chuckling. She came running, yes running, to me. She jumped her tiny little form into my arms and hugged me tighltly.

" I missed you." She said sadly.

" So, Alice." I said hoping to get this over with.

" So, bella." She repetated.

"Guess who has a date this friday night?" I asked in an off-hand tone.

"OMJ!!!" She squealed. Haha Alice is halarious.. Seriously.. oh my jasper? That's rich.

She started rambling on about clothes and makeup and weird stuff like that. I stared at her blankly. After a few minutes she stopped thankfully.

I looked around for Edward but he wasnt there. I frowned.

" Alice where's Edward?" I asked.

"Class."

" But, he didn't say goodbye." I frowned.

"He didnt?!" She yelled outraged.

" Urm. No?" I said, asked, cautiously and scared for Edward's saftty.

" ROSALIE!" Alice screamed and Rose came running over.

" What the hell Alice?" She asked angrily. Bad mood. Beware. I practically saw the neon sign over her head.

Alice whispered in Rose's ear.

" What!?" She yelled outraged as well.

I really didn't get it.

" Um guys?" I said catuously breaking them from there tirade. Hoping to clue them in.

" Well.. in our little clan it's forbidden to not say goodbye to your significant other before you leave." Rose explained. I was about to say something about that rule being stupid but she just glared at me warning me. Creppy.

" What's the consequence?" I asked catiously.

"War." Alice said simply.

"War?" I chocked out.

" Between who?" I asked.

"The girls and boys." Rose answered for me. Alice was deep in thought.

"When does it start?"

" Now. Come on now, let's ditch this popsicle stand." Alice said.

" We have work to do." Rosie finished.

Oh crap.


	9. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N: Hi! Kinda filler chapter.. not really. I don't really like this chapter and I kinda think its stupid but if you think otherwise please review.. if you want... I'm still pretty insecure about this story**

_Previously:_

" _When does it start?"_

" _Now. Come on now, let's ditch this popsicle stand." Alice said._

" _We have work to do." Rosie finished._

_Oh crap._

Chapter 9: Love

I was in some deep – insert cuss word-.

We ditched school, which I was really happy about. Even if I was dragged out of there by Rose and Alice. What can I say? I like Edward to much. Did I love him? I'm not sure yet.

I don't really know what love is.

We were currently in some shampoo soap store. Alice was looking at scented candles. Well, more like sniffing them. And when I saw "them" I mean every single one. She was getting some looks.

I have no idea why were here but oh well. Rose was looking at shampoo looking at all the girlie ones. I don't get my friends.

" Alice?" I asked breaking her from her sniff fest.

" Yeah?" She asked setting down a candy smelling candle.

" What's love?" I asked catiously. She started bouncing, really fast. I seriously have no idea how she does that in heels. It looks practically impossible. But then again, I don't wear heels.

" Rosie!" Alice yelled but then quickly put her hand over her mouth noticing her mistake.

" What.. did you just call me?" Rosalie growled at Alice narrowing her eyes into slits.

"Rose?" Alice said quietly hoping to tame Rosalie the beast.

" OK good." She said and came back to the normal Rose that we all loved.

" So what did you need?" Rose asked.

" Bella asked what love is." Alice said like it explained everything.

Rose started clapping and smiling brightly at me. Almost adoringly so.

" Um..?" I asked reminding them of my situiation.

" Oh yeah right." Alice said and dragged me to a nearby reasturant. We got seated and Alice began firing questions at me.

" Do you love Edward? Does he love you?" and tons of others.

" Alice relax, she doesnt know yet that's why she asked us." Rose said cooly and put a perfectly manicured hand on Alice's shoudler.

" When your in love, you just know it. I know this sounds frustrating but, you just know. You get this beautiful feeling, you feel like your on top of the world. It's very hard to explain but when you do fall in love, you'll know." Rosie tried explaining to me.

I looked at her blankly. They just laughed and we made our way to finish the rest of our "prank" shopping.

" So.. we can leave now right?" I asked hopefully. Alice laughed at me and dragged me into some desginer clothing story.

" Urm.. Alice do I really need to go shopping for your clothes with you and Rose?" I asked annoyed.

" Silly goose! It's not for me it's for you!" Alice chirped and skipped me over to the dressing room shoving me in and closing the door.

I pulled on the door desperately until I heard Rose shout.

" I'm blocking the door bella dear, there's no way out!" Oh crap.

Clothes started flying over the door and I caught them quickly, Shaking me head at Alice's ridiculousness.

I tried on the clothes and surprsingly, I like a lot of it. Most of it was dark colors like gray, dark blue, black, brown. Alice was going for a earthy vibe with me and it suited me. I liked it.

I bought me clothes much to Alice's complaint, until I told her that I swiped mommy dearests credit card. They laughed at that, in understanding.

Finally after buying a whole new wardrobe for me we made it back to Alice's house. But, not before we dropped my stuff off at home and I changed quickly. I changed into a flowing black top with dark gray lace embroading the hem line. I squeezed into a pair of dark blue jeans and shoved on a pair of black ballet flats. I let my hair down into its natural wavy length and added a simple black earthy headband. I added just a little gloss and black eyeliner and I made my way out the door. Running into Renee.

" Sorry." I mumbled.

" Isabella!" She gasped. " Is that you? My lord, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Havent we been through this before?

" Thank you." I said politely and ran out the door and across our lawn to the Cullen house.

Everyone was sitting down when I came in. They all gasped.

" Bella?" Alice croaked because tears were pouring down her face.

" Uh yeah.. What happened?" I asked catiously.

" Oh nothing it's just Bella you look so... different." Jasper explained and my face probably looked very confused. I mean I did forget to look in the mirror before I went but did I really look that bad?

I ran to the nearby mirror and gasped. My hair was falling down in tumbling waves and my once dull, now brilliant brown eyes glowed with happiness as did my skin. My figure was accendted greatly with my new clothes and my lips were pouty and a bright rosy red.

How could I look so different so suddenly?

I felt a famaliar pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I looked into the mirror to see Edward smiling is wonderful crooked grin. I was smiling brilliantly. I looked so happy. Happier than I've ever seen myself before.

I was in love.


	10. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

_I felt a famaliar pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I looked into the mirror to see Edward smiling is wonderful crooked grin. I was smiling brilliantly. I looked so happy. Happier than I've ever seen myself before._

_I was in love._

Chapter 10: Caught

" You look beautiful, love." Edward murmered not realizing his mistake. He called me love. I swooned.

He leaned in to kiss me but we were pushed apart by a minature pixie.

" No associating with the enemey!" Alice yelled dragging me off. I pouted and Edward laughed.

" Sorry, love!" He yelled as I was running upstairs. Cue swoon.

" God could he be anymore obvious?" I heard Alice murmur to Rose.

" I know!" Rosalie agreed.

" What are you talking about?" I asked miffed. **[ Is that a word?]**

Alice waved my question off.

" Alice why were you crying?" I asked once we were seated in her room.

" Because Bella, I'm happy that Edward finally found love. I knew the second you walked in. You were the picture of love." Alice explained tears coming down her face again.

" Your such a sap Alice!" I cried, my tears falling.

" OK, enough of this sap fest we have to plan our first battle against the boys!" Rose said reminding us of my purpose of being here. We were on a mission.

" So heres the plan.." Alice started and I laughed at the brilliance of it. The boys wont know what hit them. Literally.

We went outside and set up our supplies. I stayed out side while Alice and Rose were seated on the balcony over-looking the backyard.

I screamed, which as planned made the boys run outside.

" What's going on?" I heard Emmmett boom menacingly flexing his muscles.

I ran quickly away before they could see me and looked through the gate hole.

" Bella?" I heard Edward call terrified for my safty.

That cued Alice and Rose. They started dropping the water ballons. Although, they werent filled with water.

" What is this!?" I heard Edward yell furiously.

I couldnt resist. " Paint!"

He searched frantically for me. Uh oh.

I ran as fast as I could into the house. But, not fast enough. I slipped on the grass and fell on my bottom. Ouch.

" Oh bella do you need help getting up?" I heard Edward ask. Uh oh.

I looked up. Edward was standing in front of me and Emmet and Jasper were blocking the gate so I couldnt get back into the backyard.

Crap.

I felt Edward lift me off the ground by my waist. Getting my new clothes all painty.

I growled at him and he just smiled cockily.

Jerk.

When they were distracted, I made a mad dash to the front door.

Emmett caught me though. Wrapping his big bear arms around my waist.

A prisinor of war. I was caught.


	11. Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_When they were distracted, I made a mad dash to the front door._

_Emmett caught me though. Wrapping his big bear arms around my waist._

_A prisinor of war. I was caught._

Chapter 11: Dead

" Let me go!" I screamed at Emmett thrashing wildly in his arms.

He just tsked at me.

" Edward?" I asked pouting slightly.

He just smiled " Sorry love." Which caused me to glare.

" Let her go!" I heard Alice and Rose yell from the front door.

" Nope!" Emmett boomed back laughing. I was not amused.

Alice and Rose gave me helpless looks. I shrugged back, forgiving them.

If they even stepped foot out of the house they would become prisinors as well and we would have absolutly no chance of escaping.

I felt someone put a bandana around my eyes. I'm pretty sure I growled.

" Now, love. Did you think that you girls would get away with pouring paint all over us without a consequence?" Edward asked amused in his velvety smooth voice. What I would give to wring his neck right now! Even though I love him..

The boys were carrying me somewhere. I was pulled into a car and seated on someones lap.

" It's just me." Edward reassured. He's still a jerk. I growled again, louder this time.

I felt his breath by my ear.

" You sound so sexy when you growl." He practically purred in my ear. I shivered.

No he's the enemey! I shouted in my head trying to convince myself.

" You could always join our team." He breathed in my ear again. His sweet smelling breath wafted through the air. I think I melted.

" Of course ed-" I started. " Wait! No, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled regaining my thoughts. Stupid dazzling Edward.

" You really should have agreed." I heard Jasper warn.

" Why?" I asked confused.

" Because now were going to have to torture you." He responded. I gulped. Edward laughed. Story of my life.

" Must you?" I asked helplessly.

" Yes." Edward cackled. Evil, evil, evil! He is _so_ dead.

Edward Cullen would regret that he ever messed with Bella Swan.

**Goshers. I know its short. Sorry. But, I wanted to give you guys something since I left you with an awful cliff-hanger. That was really evil. So, I'm sorry again. I'm working on the next chapter already so it should be up by today or tomorrow. Oh and did I scare you with the chapter title? If I did tell me! Please review you wonderful readers you (:**

**Gabriella Faith**


	12. Treehouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

" _Because now were going to have to torture you." He responded. I gulped. Edward laughed. Story of my life._

" _Must you?" I asked helplessly._

" _Yes." Edward cackled. Evil, evil, evil! He is so dead._

_Edward Cullen would regret that he ever messed with Bella Swan._

Chapter 12: Treehouse.

After Edward's little admission I stopped talking. They just kept laughing.

" Frickin jerks." I growled at them. Laughter. Still. What the hell was so funny?!

Finally, the car skidded to a stop. I still couldnt see but I had my hearing! I tried desperatly to make something out, anything. But, nothing. Dead silence besides the boys loud footsteps pounding down. We were on grass. Thats all I knew.

The took the blindfold off after about ten minutes of walking.

I gasped. There was a huge treehouse thing up in a tall huge weeping cherry tree.

" Woah." I breathed.

" Thats what she said!" Emmett called out from behind me and I backed up immediately, pressing my back to the trunk of the tree.

I laughed when I saw him. He had army pants on and "war paint" on his face. You know the two black lines on each side of your face. He wore a simple black t-shirt.

" Where are Jasper and Edward?" I asked warily.

" Preparing for your interrogation." He ansered grinny wickedly.

" M-my what?" I asked shakily.

" Interrogation. Questioning? You know Bella you can be a big do-doo brain sometimes!" He exclaimed walking up to me and ruffling my hair. I reached out to smack his hand away but he caught it before I could tsking.

He raised his hand and I shrank back automatically. I did not want to be hit by big bear Emmett.

" What are you doing?!" I heard Edwards voice yell from behind Emmett and saw that he was wearing what Emmett was wearing. Except he looked a lot better. Rawr. **( Haha sorry.. I couldnt resist)**

**"**I was just going to smack the spider that was about to crawl on her head." Emmett said innocently.

" Spider!?" I shrieked. Emmett just snickered as did Edward. Oh he is going to get it. He was a dead man. Or boy. Little unmanly stupid boy. I kept thinking of insults snickering meanly. **( Haha.. I do this when I'm mad.. )**

" OK guys bring her in!" Jasper called from above.

Edward walked right up to me and turned around. I appreciated the view. Of course.

" Bella stop admiring Edward's ass and climb on is back!" Emmett yelled. Jerk.

" Ew. No." I complained and pouted childishly.

" Ew?!" Edward shrieked. Sounding girlie. Ahaha.

" Well duh. I _am_ mad at you. So mad that you wont be able to sleep at night. To afraid of me coming in and dying your gorgeous hair purple." I informed him smugly.

He smiled smugly right back at me. " We'll see about that after this Bella." Erm.. this can't be good.

" Now. Get on." He said and turned around again.

I gave in and climbed on, complaining the whole way. I mean wasnt I a little to heavy? He assured me I wasnt. Sure, Edward, Sure.

We finally got to the top after climbing that tall ladder thing. Good thing he carried me. I could have seriously fell off this death trap.

Which means.. Crap! Theres no way out! These guys were good. Real good.

Edward kept me on his back and walked into the room. I gasped. It had a couch, television, and even a little mini fridge! There were two rooms in this treehouse though.

Edward dropped me down into the other room.

I gasped at what I saw. Crap.


	13. Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_Edward kept me on his back and walked into the room. I gasped. It had a couch, television, and even a little mini fridge! There were two rooms in this treehouse though._

_Edward dropped me down into the other room._

_I gasped at what I saw. Crap._

Chapter 13: Torture

" What is this?" I asked warily taking in the room.

" Well its our interrogation room of course!" Emmett exclaimed happily.

Interrogation room it was. The dull gray walls and the hard concrete white floors to match. There was a small metal table in the middle of the room with a regular chair seated behind it.

The only thing that was missing was a bright light. But, I'm sure they had that. Maybe they didn't want to scare me. Yet.

Edward walked me over to the chair and let my hands loose.

They three of them walked in wheeling a television into the room . Emmett pressed play laughing evilly. They all walked out the door and I heard the sound of the lock click. I ran over to it quickly to see if it would unlock. It wouldn't.

I looked at the TV warily waiting for whatever show that was about to be put on to torture me.

" Hello. Welcome to What Not to Wear!" I heard an annoying girlie voice yell.

" No!" I screamed running to the TV looking for any buttons to turn it off. It didn't work. It wasn't working!

I started banging on the door. " Anything but this! Anything!" I screamed and was met by laughter. Oh, they were _so _dead.

4 hours later-

The show was still playing. It was like shopping with Alice. But worse. Oh, so much worse.

Finally, after about the fifth episode the TV turned off. The door opened. The boys stepped in.

" Bella.. Are you okay sweetie?" Edward asked quietly standing over me. I was curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth. My hands were in my hair. Pulling it in frustration.

" Do I look okay asshole?" I growled glaring at him cruelly.

He backed off slowly leaving the room. Good. Smart boyfriend.

Emmett and Jasper just looked on laughing there stupid boy heads off. I glared at them as well, they stopped immediately. Looks like I finally mastered my death glare.

" So, what's my next form of torture?" I asked with mock enthusiasm. I heaved myself off the floor and went to sit in the chair. Staring at them expectingly.

" Send Edward in." Jasper told Emmett pulling up another chair in front of me. Edward came in guilt marred his perfect features. Emmett just looked triumph.

" I've never." Emmett said spokily and I gasped in fright.

" How did you know?" I asked terrified.

" I have my ways." Edward answered. I guess he wasn't guilty any more.

I had many bad experiences with this game. This was just too cruel for them. They didn't know the whole story.

" Guys.." I whispered tears streaming down my face. They all looked concerned even Emmett.

" Bella.. you don't have to." Jasper reassured quietly. I shook my head furiously.

That was the past. I could handle this. I was strong. I am woman! I chuckled at that amusing thought and Edward looked concerned of my sanity. He should be. Especially after making me watch that dreadful show.

We weren't going to us alcohol because were underage and I'm against breaking drinking laws. I hate drinking anyway. Alcohol tastes horrible.

Jasper passed out tokens, 5 each. It was going to be a quick game. But, I was sure that it was going to be painful. This game always is. No matter who you play it with,

" I've never smoked." Jasper started. I sighed and put a token in. No one else did.

" What? I know its horrible for me and all but, I only tried once. Dudes, seriously there like cancer sticks. Chill it." I answered glumly. They looked shocked but whatever. At least I wasn't addicted or anything.

" I've never worn mascara." Emmett said smiling widely.

I grumbled putting another token in.

" I've never broken a bone." Edward stated proudly.

I placed another token in. Mean unfair competitive boys.

" I've never kissed a girl." I smiled slightly. They all put a token in.

" Wait a second!" I yelled. " Take your tokens back." I said grinning sheepishly.

" Wa-what?" Edward asked a dazed look on his face.

"Got you!" I yelled laughing at there shocked faces.

Edward mock glared at me and Emmett and Jasper shook there heads in amusement.

There was a bang on the door and Emmett and Jasper went to go look and see what they noise was coming from. We two big thumps and Edward went to investigate.

Edward didn't come back that night.

Suddenly Rosalie and Alice burst through the door into the room.

" What the crap is all this shit?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

" I've never." I sighed and they gasped. I have only told them.

" They didn't." Alice growled and I nodded glumly.

" Well then lets go get them back!" Alice squealed skipping in the room.

I gasped at what I saw.

All three of the grown boys were tied to chairs by there arms and legs. They couldn't move an inch. There was duct-tape on there mouths.

I grinned. Paybacks a bitch.


	14. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

" _Well then lets go get them back!" Alice squealed skipping in the room._

_I gasped at what I saw._

_All three of the grown boys were tied to chairs by there arms and legs. They couldn't move an inch. There was duct-tape on there mouths._

_I grinned. Paybacks a bitch._

Chapter 14: Gone

The three of us stood in front of our lover. There shoulders heaved in relief.

I just grinned at Edwards relaxed position.

" Alice be a dear and pass me the pink nail polish?" I asked sweetly. Edwards eyes widened in fear and he audibly gulped through the duct tape.

I undid his hands and taped his arms to the arms of the chair. His hands were free for my torture.

I picked up the hot pink nail polish and carefully unscrewed the top of it. Removing the brush and placing it an inch above his gorgeous piano fingers.

His eyes pleaded with me to stop. Trying to dazzle me to free him. I'm sorry Bella, his eyes spoke.

" Bella!" Rosalie yelled snapping me out of my trance. I glared at Edward and he shrugged impishly.

I made quick work on his nails until they were a disgusting Barbie pink. Edward stopped pleading after the first nail was done. He has now resulted to glaring.

Oh no. What happened if this made Edward think of all the pain and suffering he went through with his adopted parents? My thoughts were jumbled and frantic. I looked into Edwards eyes terrified.

_Crash. _

The sound of the nail polish bottle dropping to the ground.

This was lost on me though.

I just stared into Edwards beautiful green eyes looking, desperately, for my answer.

" Are you okay?" I voiced shakily. His eyes grew terrified.

I quickly ripped the duct tape off of his perfectly set mouth and untied the duct tap that was holding his arms captive.

" Edward?" I asked again warily.

" Stay away!" He shouted after I cautiously undid the rope that tied him to the chair.

He fell with a heap onto the floor. His legs and arms pulled in a fetal position. When I tried to come closer he scurried away.

" Edward. It's Bella." I tried desperately.

" Please." I begged. " Bella Swan, your girlfriend."

He started shaking. His eyes were met briefly with recognition but that flashed away quickly. Replaced with fear, dread, and terror.

My Edward was gone.


	15. Overwhelming Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

" _Please." I begged. " Bella Swan, your girlfriend."_

_He started shaking. His eyes were met briefly with recognition but that flashed away quickly. Replaced with fear, dread, and terror._

_My Edward was gone._

Chapter 15: Gone

Someone called 911 and we all rushed to the hospital. Emmett had to carry me down. I was in a numb state. I felt nothing. Nothing but grief. Grief and pain.

Edward was gone and I wasn't sure for how long.

I looked at his beautifully chiseled features and I stroked his hair back against his forehead. I sat there for who knows how long. Just holding his hand and whispering encouragements to him. Encouragements to wake up. It was all I could do.

Alice and Rosalie left a long time ago. They begged and pleaded with me to follow them but I couldn't. I couldn't leave him. He was all I had. All I wanted.

I couldn't imagine a life with out him. I loved him and he didn't even know it. I didn't even know if he loved me back.

The nurse walked in with a tray of food. She wasn't supposed to give visitors anything but shes making exceptions for me. It seems like a lot of people are. I gulped down the food quickly. Although it was disgusting I couldn't bring myself to leave him.

I quickly went to the bathroom right next to his room. Room 2019. I quickly washed my hands and looked in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and my hair was a tangled mess. My clothes were wrinkly and dirty. I had dark bruises underneath my eyes and I was deathly pale. I was the image of death. Or the image of a grieving wife who has lost her husband.

But Edward was not dead. And he was not my husband. Nor will he ever be.

Unless. Unless he wakes up again.

Wakes up and comes back to me.


	16. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A.N: The reviews were amazing. Inspiring really. They helped a lot. Thank you for all of your condolences. I have started writing again but, I am still very depressed. Sorry, if this chapter is really sad. Please review lovely readers 3**

_Previously:_

_But Edward was not dead. And he was not my husband. Nor will he ever be._

_Unless. Unless he wakes up again._

_Wakes up and comes back to me._

Chapter16: Hope

" Bella. You need to at least change your clothes." Alice begged tugging on my sleeve.

I nodded glumly letting her push me into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

I reached into the bag and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a purple knit sweater. I threw them on quickly, closing the door behind me.

" Alice?" I inquired.

" Yeah?" She mumbled distracted as she sorted through her bag trying to find something.

" Edwards your brother. How _aren't_ you freaking out?" I questioned quickly.

She abruptly dropped her bag on a near by chair and turned to look at me.

" Edward _is_ my brother bells. I really do care for him. I'm just scared, deadly scared. I had a vision last night Bella. The vision didn't show me anything. It was very fuzzy. So, basically the future is int clear right now. The decision has not been made. I focus on other things beside the problem at hand. For example, shopping. It takes my mind off of it so that I don't break down. I block all my pain Bella. All my pain, all my anguish, all my grief. Jaspers been trying to help me break through that wall. But, Bella I'm not sure If I can." Alice explained tearing up at the end.

I rushed over to her and pulled her into a big bear hug. I hugged her close and tightly to me. Wrapping my arms around her and whispering words of comfort to her.

Alice started sobbing, as did I.

We stood there. Two girls who might have lost someone they held closely to there hearts.

A brother, and a lover.

But still, we had hope.

Still when your heart is sore

And the heavens pour

Like a willow bending in the storm

You'll make it

-Hope for the Hopeless- A Fine Frenzy


	17. Angel Chicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A.N: Hi... I know you probably all hate me but I'm seriously trying to pass earth science.. the devil spawn of science.. anywho I have a poem on teenink that people are supposed to vote for and I though hey! Why don't I ask my lovely readers on fanfic.. So heres the link:****.com/raw/Poetry/article/109511/Mother-Nature/**

**So yeah if u like it thanks (: Anyway heres chapter 17 yayya (: Thank you once again and once again sorryy!! Oh and I'm looking for a beta (: soo if your interested!? ... pm me, email me, review it or whatever. Thanks!**

_Previously:_

_Alice started sobbing, as did I._

_We stood there. Two girls who might have lost someone they held closely to there hearts._

_A brother, and a lover._

_But still, we had hope._

Chapter 17: Angel Chicks

Edward.

The only thought I had was Edward. Edward Cullen. The love of my life, reason for my existence. He was gone.

Of course not physically but just mentally. The worst part of it was not that he wasn't coming back but, what if he didn't want to come back? What if he met some hot angel chick wherever he was and decided to go live with her in heaven or wherever we go after this life. I was never one for religion.

It probably sounds ridiculous but our relationship is still young still fresh. Hell, he doesn't even know that I'm madly in love with him.

It was just one huge knot of stress. You know the knots you get in your tangled hair that never seem to budge? Like that. But, hopefully it will untangle. Not that many of my knots do..

"Bella. Lets go." Emmett begged for the umpteenth time. He's been pestering me for hours trying to get me out of the room. A hospital room. Edwards hospital room.

I shook that thought off before it consumed me and turned to look at Emmett. I looked into his sad brown eyes. I really didn't want to leave Edward.

" Edward wouldn't have wanted this. Your hurting everyone by doing this." He whispered gently. I looked at him carefully and knew he was right. I was being selfish.

" Fine." I caved.

The nurses outside the room pretty much squealed in happiness. Bitches. I scoffed silently.

I trailed behind him through the ugly yellow waiting room. The receptionist, Jenny, nodded at me as I walked out.

The fall air was still crisp. Fall? I pondered. It seemed as thought I've been there for months.

Emmett grabbed my hand into his big paw of a hand and dragged me to his jeep. He hoisted me up into the car and quickly fastened all the harnesses.

He drove silently occasionally trying to start a conversation.

I would just nod or mummer a quick response back so he quickly gave up.

He drove us up to the Cullen's grand white house. He helped me climb out of his car and walked with me up the porch steps.

He gave me and encouraging smile and carefully opened the door.

I peered inside and gasped.


	18. Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_He drove us up to the Cullen's grand white house. He helped me climb out of his car and walked with me up the porch steps._

_He gave me and encouraging smile and carefully opened the door._

_I peered inside and gasped._

Chapter 18: Grief

The entire Cullen clan seated in a circle gazing expectantly at Emmett and I.

" Bella." Esme whimpered throwing her black clothed body into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed. I stroke her hair comfortingly.

" Bella, let it out." Esme whispered to me between her sobs.

The tears started to pour down and my heart felt as though it was shredded.

Finally after a while we pulled apart looking into each others tear stained faces.

Esme's makeup was smudged, her clothes were wrinkled. This was not the Esme that I was used to seeing.

Esme's gazed shifted to my eyes. She stared deep into them almost as if she was looking into my soul.

" You love him." She stated. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Esme knew.

" I do Esme. I always will." I whispered.

" Bella?" I heard Alice whimper from behind me.

" Yes?"

" D-do you mi-mind if I show you something?" She stuttered her face drenched in tears.

I nodded walking up to her. I sat gently on the coach and turned my full attention to her. In her hands was a medium sized, rectangular object. My mind was blank as I stared at the object. Everything stopped.

" Its a scrapbook Bella." She murmured gently.

" Who's?" I chocked out. I knew. Of course I knew, but I needed confirmation.

"Edwards."


	19. Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. I know I've been missing lately and I really don't have any excuses other then that I've just been so caught up with life. I have recently regained the urge to write fanfiction again. I have changed the rating to M, I really hope that doesn't discourage any readers but I want to be able to speak freely. Which for me, usually involves cursing. There will also be no lemons, I wouldn't know how to start one anyway (; As always please send some pleasant reviews my way. Thanks(:**

_Previously:_

" _Its a scrapbook Bella." She murmured gently._

" _Who's?" I chocked out. I knew. Of course I knew, but I needed confirmation._

_ "Edwards."_

Chapter 19: Safe

I carefully lifted baby blue decorated treasure. Pictures of dear Edward filled the yellow stained page. Traces of memory's and love. Unknown faces littered the beginning. A young beautiful couple. The woman had the same eyes as my Edward.

" Who are these people?" I carefully asked poor Esme. She dabbed her stray tears from her beautiful face.

"Edwards real parents, my sister and her husband" Esme murmured smiling briefly.

"Really?" I asked, shock clothing my face. She nodded in response. Pages upon pages of Edward, the last of me and him. Warm salty liquid dripped sobbingly slow down my parched face.

A ring pierced the air in the difference.

"Hello?" A distant voice asked, I barely recognized as Carlisle.

" Really?!" He murmured excitedly. We jumped sprinting after him as he made his way to his beloved _Mercedes._

We drove silently, Carlisle practically bouncing in his seat. No words were spoken, no questions asked. The rainy hospital joined our tears. We ran into the entrance demanding for Edward. The nurse barely stuttered, used to this type of situation. She made us calm down and then lead us to his pale white room.

"Hi" He rasped out. Tears of joy spilled out, smiles a beckon in the distance.

" I missed you." I sobbed. I wrapped my arms gently around his tarnished back as he carefully stroked my chestnut locks. Just like it should be.


End file.
